Gran Hermano Marciano SIP
by TaKarst
Summary: Los adeptos de marte todos se encuentran metidos en Gran Hermano.Tieen que nominar y salir.


EDICION DE GRAN HERMANO SIP  
  
LA CONVIVENCIA DE LOS ADEPTOS DE MARTE :  
  
**Mia:** Buenos días teleespectadores, estamos aquí, en la primera edición de, el desafío SIP! Hoy es el día de las nominaciones, ¡El gran día de las nominaciones! Conectemos con nuestro corresponsal en la casa:

**Piers:** Hola , hoy es el dia de las nominaciones, donde nuestros concursantes, Garet, Nadia, Saturos, Menardi, Agatio y Karst tienen que ir a nominarse entre ellos, entremos en la conexión de las camaras de la casa, tenemos en el concesionario (xD) a Garet, Garet, tienes que nominar a 3, solo a 3, y aclara las razones.  
  
**Garet:** Vale, vale, aver, voi a nominar a Saturos, por que tiene el pelo azul, y tenia que tenerlo rojo o rosa. Voi a nominar a Agatio por la misma razon, no tiene el pelo ni rojo, rosa o naranja. Y me falta uno...Nadia, por que me parece que aquí esta empezando a volverse vaga, y claro, necesito que cocine bien en Tale, solo para mi . Bueno..¿dejo pasar al siguiente no?  
  
**Piers:** Si, por supuesto, adios, Garet.  
  
**Nadia:** Hola... Aver, este... bueno, en fin... ui, jeje...

**Piers:** Habla ya, que no tenemos todo el dia...

**Nadia:** Si, esto, bueno, ejem, quiero nominar a Karst y a Menardi, por que asi me quedo en una casa solo con chicos, y luego, elimino a Garet, que se me esta volviendo muy trabajador, y necesito que no me moleste cuando estemos en Tale. Aver, Nadia, deja pasar al siguiente.

**Piers:** ¡Adios eh!  
  
**Saturos:** Hola... Voi a nominar a Nadia y a Garet, por que son de los buenos, ¿es suficiente explicación? Y voi a nominar a Agatio por que vino después que yo... ala ya esta, adios...

**Piers:** Que rapido , el tio. Siguiente.

**Menardi:** Hola, nomino a Karst por que es una pesada, me cuida demasiado, y a Garet y Nadia por que son...bah, mira que color de pelo, es repulsivo... en realidad, los hecho por que me caen mal, ala. Adios Piers.

**Piers:** Adios, que pase Karst.

**Karst:** Hola, queria nominar a Agatio, por que después de tanto timpo, empieza a caerme mal. Y tambien nomino a Saturos, por que... no se, empiezo a pensar que el y mi hermana... y mi madre me hizo prometer que mi hermana no se casaria, ja, ja. Y luego nomino a Nadia, ... por que es una chica, ala, y fuera.

**Piers:** Adios, y que pase el ultimo, Agatio.

**Agatio:** Buenos dias. Nomino a Saturos, por que el otro dia no se quiso comer la sopa, y nomino a Garet, por que me cae muy mal, por que no me gusta como viste. Y nomino a... Agatio, por que se quiere ir.

**Piers:** Agatio, no te puedes autonominar...

**Agatio:** JOOOOO, me quiero ir, pues... voto a Karst, por que si sale ella, me ayudara a sacarme de aquí, por que mientras esta aquí no quiere salir, pero una vez que estea fuera querra ver mundo...

**Piers:** La vida de Karst no nos importa, bueno, aver, sal, ahora haremos el recuento, ¿OK? ****

**Agatio:** Vale, hasta luego.  
  
**Mia:** Bien, ya estamos de vuelta en el plató... Aver, chiquilla, traeme el sobre con las deliberaciones.

**Iván:** ¡No soy una chica! ¿Por que todos se confunden?

**Mia:** Bueno, tu dame el sobre, ya te sustituiremos.

**Iván:** NOOOOO

**Mia:** Conectemos con la casa. Hola, ¿se oye bien?  
  
**Todos los de la casa:** SIIIIIIIIII

**Mia:** Aquí lo que me comunican es que hay un empate, y que nosotros vamos a decidir a boleo a quien le regalamos un punto para estar nominado/a. Tiro el dado, cada uno de vosotros es un numero, sois seis, el que salga, le sera sumado un punto, hasta que el dado dea con uno que pueda ser nominado. Eso ya lo hicieron antes entre bastidores, asi que os voi a dar la lista de nominados:  
  
**Mia:** Garet: ... ... ... ¡Estas nominado!

**Garet:** Mierda sniiif T.T, lo sabia...  
  
**Mia:** Nadia... ... ... ¡Estas nominada!

**Nadia:** GRRR grrr,grrrr ffff  
  
**Mia:** Saturos... ... ... ¡No estas nominado!

**Saturos:** SIIIII wiba hey , wiba hey wiba hey!!!   
  
**Mia:** Menardi... ... ... ¡No estas nominada!

**Menardi:** Si, siiiiii si sisisisisisisisisisi   
  
**Mia:** Karst... ... ... ... ¡No estas nominada!

**Karst:** Wow, increíble, no esperaba esto Oo  
  
**Mia:** Por tanto Agatio...

**Agatio:** ... Si, ya se, estoy nominado ¿no? Si me lo esperaba, de veras...  
  
**Mia:** Despedimos la conexión de la casa. Y ahora, dejamos paso a un especial informativos, nos vemos aquí, mismo dia, misma hora, ¡adios!  
  
DÍA EXPULSION  
  
**Mia:** Buenas noches queridos telespectadores, aquí estamos en la primera edicion de gran hermano marciano, adeptos de marte cara a cara, El desafio SIP. Conectamos con la casa:  
  
**Piers:** Estamos aquí, con las familias de los nominados... y aun que les sorprenda, solo ha venido la familia de Garet y sus amigos, que bueno, son los mismos que los de Nadia. Enseñadles las pancartas.

(Muestran unas pancartas que por un lado ponen Nadia y por otro Garet, eso los amigos, la familia de Garet solo ponia Garet :p)

**Piers:** ¿Les importa que les entreviste?

**Familia de Garet:** Noooo, en absoluto. Nosotros somos la familia mas directa. Animamos a nuestro Garet cuanto podemos. Y ademas nos gustaria decirle, que el viejo no pudo venir, por que estaba ocupado, pobre.  
  
**Piers:** Hablemos ahora con los amigos mas intimos:

**Hans e Iván:** Hola Piers, lo sentimos, pero no somos mas, es que... estamos algo ocupados, Mia esta en el plató, y Nadia con el... Bueno, en fin ,y los demas por una cosa o otra... en fin... Por venir no vinieron ni sus padres...  
  
**Piers:** Mia, te devuelvo la conexión.

**Mia:** Ok , bien, pasemos a daros la mala noticia, chicos. Ha decidido el publico , asi que me quedo tranquila .

**Todos en la casa:** Dilo ¡DILO!

**Mia:** Bien, pues aquí va la decisión del publico, ¡Chico! El sobre.

**Sole:** Eh, ahora soy una chica, que a Iván lo mandastes despedir.

**Mia:** Si, bueno, claro, claro, dame el sobre. El veredicto es... ... ... ... ... ...

**Todos en la casa:** Déjate de tanto "..." y dilo ya ,por dios.

**Mia:** Vale, vale, sale Agatio, ala, ya esta, ya lo dije, ja.

**Agatio:** ¡¡¡Yo!!! GENIAL Bien.

**Karst:** ¡Tu estas mal de la cabeza! ¿Te querias ir, y no me lo habias dicho? Me ofendes, largate ya, ¿quieres?

**Aagtio:** Ya me voi , seguro que tengo a mi familia espernado fuera .  
  
**Piers:** ¡Hola, Agatio!

**Agatio:** Y... y... ¿y mi comitiva de bienvenida?

**Piers:** Aquí no vino nadie, eh. Bueno, subete a la limusina, que te llevara al plato, yo me quedare aquí un poco mas, adiós.  
  
(Agatio sube a la limusina muy decepcionado...)  
  
**Conductor:** ¿Qué, chaval, a que es indignante irse asi?

**Agatio:** Ya lo creo... ¿Por qué va usted tan tapado, tan enmascarado?

(Se quita el pasamontañas)

**Álex:** SORPRESA AGATIO

**Agatio:** ¿Pero tu no estabas muerto?

**Álex:** Todos. Bueno, chaval, ¿quieres ir al plató a que te humillen?

**Agatio:** Pues realmente me da igual.

**Álex:** Pues... ¡YAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH YAHAHAHAHAH! al acantilado!!!  
  
(Alex se habia vuelto loco perdido, se devio llevar un golpe o algo;se cayeron por un acantilado muy pedregoso y se murieron los dos.)  
  
**Mia:** Hoy el programa va a durar menos, por que resulta que Agatio y el conductor se mataron con la limusina, asi que ya no haremos entrevista, adios teleespectadores de mi alma!  
  
By TaKarst


End file.
